Why Not Me? (someone pov)
by Viviandra Phanthom
Summary: Aku berdiri terpaku ditengah derasnya air hujan yg menghujam tubuhku. Mataku terus tertuju pada seseorang.. SasuNaru inside, repost from fb. Just oneshoot, sho-ai, and Its someone pov.


**WHY NOT ME?**

**(someone pov)**

**SasuNaru and someone else**

**disc © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**don't like don't read!**

**its BL or BOYS LOVE **

**maaf buat typos dsb, ini ff dari notes fb Vii**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aku berdiri terpaku ditengah derasnya air hujan yg menghujam tubuhku, seolah langit ikut merasakan kesedihanku.**

Mataku menatap penuh seseorang yg slalu nampak indah Dan slalu kurindu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yg seringkali menebar virus kebahagiaan, Seorang pemuda yg mampu meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhan, juga mampu menarik siapapun kedalam pesona keindahannya. Uzumaki Naruto namanya, meski dia hidup tanpa kasih sayang orange tuanya, bersamaan dengan kebencian sekitarnya, tak membuat dirinya menyimpan dendam pada siapapun juga. Menunjukkan betapa lapang dadanya ia.

Aku berdiri terpaku ditengah derasnya air hujan yg menghujam tubuhku. Mataku menatap penuh seseorang yg berdiri jauh didepanku. Naruto kini tengah berdiri didepan halte bis. Rambut pirangnya yg biasanya berantakan kini terkulai basah oleh rintik hujan. Bibirnya membiru, serta kedua tangannya tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karna jaket orangenya basah tak dapat menghalau udara dingin disekitarnya.

Baru saja Aku hendak beranjak melangkah dari tempatku untuk mendekatinya, namun langkahku terhenti tatkala Aku melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yg sangat beruntung dapat mengisi hati Naruto. Dapat kulihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa sebuah payung hitam ditangannya. Kulihat tangan putih pucat Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto tanpa ragu. Mata kelam Sasuke menatap penuh kelembutan pada Mata langit biru Naruto yg tampak tersipu. Naruto tampak indah, tidak. Dia memang slalu tampak indah walau bagaimanapun dimataku.

Aku masih menatap penuh kearah mereka yg tampak mengumbar kemesraan disana. Aku masih setia berdiri ditempat yg sama hingga mereka yg kini mulai berlalu menaiki Mobil hitam milik Sasuke yg langsung pergi meninggalkan cipratan air yg membelah genangan air dijalanan.

Kakiku seolah terpaku, tak sanggup melangkah sedikitpun. Dan Mata pucat ku tetap terarah pada tempatku Naruto tadi berada, meski kini dia tak lagi disana.

Bermacam pikiran menyeruak dalam banyak kalimat tanya dalam benakku. Seolah tertancap permanen dalam memoriku.

Kenapa bukan Aku?

Harusnya aku berjalan melihat kedepan, bukan menunduk, yg membuatku terlambat menyadari keberadaan Naruto tadi. Dan langsung menerobos hujan, hingga Aku bisa membuat Naruto tadi bersamaku, bukan dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa bukan Aku?

Harusnya tadi Aku bisa langsung pulang dari sekolah dengan segera, bukannya bertahan hanya untuk mengantar Hime pulang kerumahnya dulu. KemudianAku langsung pergi saja saat Gaara menyapaku, bukannya terlarut dalam obrolan tak penting menurutku. kemudian aku berjalan melihat kedepan, bukan menunduk, yg membuatku terlambat menyadari keberadaan Naruto tadi. Dan langsung menerobos hujan, hingga Aku bisa membuat Naruto tadi bersamaku, bukan dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa bukan Aku?

Harusnya tadi Aku bisa bangun lebih awal untuk berangkat sekolah dengan Naruto dan langsung menyatakan cintaku padanya sebelum Sasuke yg mendahuluinya. kemudian Aku bisa langsung pulang dari sekolah dengan segera, bukannya bertahan hanya untuk mengantar Hime pulang kerumahnya dulu. KemudianAku langsung pergi saja saat Gaara menyapaku, bukannya terlarut dalam obrolan tak penting menurutku. kemudian aku berjalan melihat kedepan, bukan menunduk, yg membuatku terlambat menyadari keberadaan Naruto tadi. Dan langsung menerobos hujan, hingga Aku bisa membuat Naruto tadi bersamaku, bukan dengan Sasuke.

Kenapa bukan Aku?

HaHahaha.. Kenapa Aku tiba tiba jadi melankolis begini? Apa karna hujan yg turun disaat Aku merasakan sedih. Ataukah Aku jadi bodoh hanya karna hujan yg membasahi Rambut panjangku? Bodoh, management Ada yg semacam itu.

Kenapa Aku masih bertanya jika jawabannya sudah jelas?

Kenapa bukan Aku?

Hanya Sasuke yg mampu membuat Naruto merona tanpa harus merayu ataupun menggodanya. Bukankah jelas sudah, tatapan Mata biru langit Naruto hanya tertuju pada Sasuke meski dulu dilakukannya diam diam.

Bukankah sudah jelas, begitu besarnya rasa cinta yg dimiliki Naruto untuk Sasuke, juga pengorbanan Sasuke yg begitu banyak untuk Naruto.

Aku masih betah berdiam diantara hujaman air hujan ditubuhku. Hingga sepasang tangan putih membalik tubuhku Dan langsung memelukku erat. Yg terlihat olehku hanya warna hitam Rambut yg berbentuk seperti mangkuk terbalik tepat dihadapanku. Aku mengenalinya bagaimanapun itu. Kubalas merengkuhnya erat tubuh yg lebih kurus dariku.

Harusnya kalimat tanya "kanapa bukan Aku?" harus diganti menjadi "Kenapa bukan kamu?".

Pertanyaan itu kutujukkan pada pemuda dalam pelukanku ini. Yg kutau dia slalu Ada untukku, kapanpun Dan bagaimanapun.

Naruto sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, jadi akupun harus mulai mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Meski Aku tak dapat meraih cintaku pada Naruto. Setidaknya Aku harus mulai membuka hatiku untuk orang yg sudah jelas mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya.

**FIN**


End file.
